


【授权翻译】玫色承诺/Promesas Rosa

by athousandnights



Series: Falling in Love Verse中文翻译 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 不怎么甜, 不怎么虐, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 也不怎么亲子分, 少年西/班/牙, 豆丁罗/马/诺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousandnights/pseuds/athousandnights
Summary: 一次长途航行的前一晚，西/班/牙在一轮玫瑰色的月下对罗/马/诺许下承诺。
Series: Falling in Love Verse中文翻译 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698190
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】玫色承诺/Promesas Rosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendlybomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/gifts).
  * A translation of [Promesas Rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733660) by [friendlybomber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlybomber/pseuds/friendlybomber). 



> 来自原作者：“本文灵感来源于Keith Harkin的歌曲《Rosa》。读过《我情不自禁爱上你》的人会知道其中一个章节是也是基于这首歌而写。我不知道一个年轻的征服者安东尼奥向罗维诺展示他脆弱的一面会是什么样的，但我一直在创作这方面的内容，所以这一定意味着什么。他们的关系对我来说意义非凡。不论如何，希望你们喜欢，也请留下评论让我知道你们的想法！”
> 
> I absolutely love the whole series, and they mean so much to me. My greatest gratitude to @friendlybomber for sharing it.

同样的戏码在每次航行前都会上演。他们会花上一整周琢磨安东尼奥的离开，但什么也不会说。他们默不作声地处理自己的情绪，直到所有的焦虑在最后一晚爆发，最后几乎是偶然地在安东尼奥的房间里，或走廊、厨房、花园中相遇。他们永远也不知道他会离开多久；很难说清他会在波涛汹涌的海面上颠簸多久才能遇到陆地并宣布这就是他的目的地。很难说清他是否能平安归来。

这一次，他们在庭院中找到彼此。蔷薇色的月亮几近全满。罗维诺先到了那儿；他自晚饭后就一直坐在那儿一簇接一簇地拔草。安东尼奥当时正四处游荡，漫无目的地漫步在走廊里，随后决定出去呼吸些新鲜空气。在他们的潜意识里，他们知道自己总是能找到对方。这一次，躲起来的是罗维诺，寻找的是安东尼奥。有时情况则会相反。

他坐在罗维诺身边的草地上。他的突然出现吓得男孩一激灵，一声惊呼从他喉中窜出来。当他看清来者是谁后，他伸手捂住了自己的心口，咒骂道：

“耶稣啊，东尼奥，你吓死我了。”

安东尼奥瞪了他一眼。“罗维诺，不可亵渎主的名字。”

“对不起。”他移开了视线，好似忽然被自己的鞋跟吸引了。他心不在焉地挑了挑鞋跟以避免面对安东尼奥。

一阵微风吹过夜空，小草与两个男孩的头发在风中沙沙作响。确实如此，安东尼奥真的就只是一个男孩。他看上去还不到十七岁，但他也同时是世上最伟大的国/家，是那日/不/落/帝/国。他的外貌有时会让他感到心烦；他希望这预示着自己还有很长的一段路要走。而一个国家的历史越是悠久，它在某种程度上就越不容易覆灭。即使他不认为自己很快就会衰弱，他仍不免会心生疑虑。

航行总是危机四伏。他曾目睹无数弱小国/家的灭亡——见鬼，他甚至亲手杀死了其中的一些。究竟是什么阻止了他遇见一个比他更强大的国/家？他知道上帝会护他周全。尽管如此，他内心的某处还是忧虑重重。或多或少，他不过是个凡人，他畏惧自己的死亡。

“你会去多久？”罗维诺问。他声音嘶哑。他们已经在寂静中坐了很久。

“我不知道。”安东尼奥轻柔的嗓音在微风中打转。他知道罗维诺正祈祷着有一阵暴风雨能推迟他的行程。

“你从来都不知道。”罗维诺指责道。

“你总是这样问。”安东尼奥笑着答。

罗维诺一边嘟囔着什么一边扭开了头。安东尼奥不太明白这个孩子的感受。这些事对他来说太过复杂。与人交谈很奇怪；似乎所有人都能理解那些情绪、气氛和未尽之言，除了他。这让他沮丧不已，他几乎要放弃继续尝试了。

“罗维诺？”

“干嘛？”

安东尼奥端详着这个男孩，试图读懂他的情绪，却发现这不过是白费力气。他摇了摇头：“没什么。”

“你会回来的，对吗？”罗维诺忽然问。

“什么？我当然会回来！为什么不呢？”

罗维诺没有回答。安东尼奥总是不知道该在什么时候闭上他的嘴，但他觉得在这个时候与罗维诺分享他对死亡的恐惧也许并不是什么明智的选择。一些善意的谎言又有什么过错呢？反正他已经是一个罪人了。

“我永远都会回来的，罗维。”安东尼奥说。

罗维诺向他投去凌厉的一暼。“保证？”

“保证。我很快就会回来的。”

“你骗人。你一走就是几个月，甚至几年，你个混蛋。那不是很快。”罗维诺气鼓鼓地抱起双臂。

安东尼奥长叹一口气。“我想你是对的，罗维诺。这不是很快。但我会回来的。我会尽快回来。我会给你带回整个世界，好吗？你想要的一切，我都会带给你。”

“我什么也不想要，混蛋。”罗维诺斥道。然后，他张开嘴想说些什么，但又停住了。一抹粉红蔓延上他的脸颊，他转过头去，拔起一把草扔在大腿上。

“让我想想……我可以给你带来黄金，”安东尼奥说。“珠宝，或是新衣服，从新世界带回来。你喜欢吗？”

“滚开。”罗维诺咕哝。

安东尼奥咧嘴笑起来。“其实，我有一个最完美的礼物。”

罗维诺上钩了。“好吧，蠢货，是什么？”

“啊啊啊！我不能告诉你！这是个惊喜！”

“混蛋！反正我也不在乎。”

安东尼奥揽过罗维诺的肩膀，神秘兮兮地把他拉近。他弯下腰同男孩咬耳朵：“哦，好吧，我告诉你……是番茄。”

罗维诺皱着眉头推开了他。“番茄？我他妈才不要该死的番茄！”

“忘恩负义！”

“滚！”

安东尼奥仰头大笑，伸手摩挲着罗维诺的肩膀。“我会很想你的，罗维。我等不及回家看到你的脸变得像番茄一样红。”

“闭嘴！”

月亮高悬在空中。暴风雨很可能不会来临。安东尼奥长呼了一口气，低声哼起小曲。他祈祷这一晚能永远持续下去，他永远不必起身离开罗维诺。他还没有准备好去杀人。

月朗风清，更阑人静，罗维诺倒在安东尼奥的肩上，迷迷糊糊地进了梦乡。他们二人都不愿意起身回房间。那意味着他们即将分别。安东尼奥望着罗维诺的熟睡的脸庞笑了笑。他从未想过要离开。

“我保证我会回来的。”他喃喃道。一阵强风掠过，一阵寒意直抵他皮肤深处。他将罗维诺搂紧了些。“我永远不会离开你。”

罗维诺在睡梦中轻哼了一声。也许是一声：“好”，或是：“你最好别，混蛋”，或是：“我会想你的，东尼奥。”安东尼奥很确定它们都是一个意思。

他在月下又坐了一会儿，随后才把罗维诺抱进怀里闷哼一声站了起来。不论他有多么想留下来，他都不能再拖延了。是时候该走了。他对罗维诺的承诺铭刻在他的脑海中。不论他的旅程有多长，他都要赶快回到罗维诺的身边。他已经承诺过了。


End file.
